


【索香】上床、结婚、杀掉（乌索普是如何无心的成为海上最伟大的红娘之过程）

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 每个人都想跟索隆结婚。假设性质。山治不敢相信大家宁愿选择那颗无用的霉菌也不选他，于是考虑要宰了那家伙。不是假设性质。他有张清单名列索隆为什么会是『有史以来最烂的丈夫』，他才没有花很多时间去想像如果他（完全是假设性质的！）跟索隆结婚会是什么样子，操他妈的。（也就是，乌索普发明了『上床，结婚，杀掉』。）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	【索香】上床、结婚、杀掉（乌索普是如何无心的成为海上最伟大的红娘之过程）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck, Marry, Kill (or, how Usopp becomes the best matchmaker of the sea without really trying)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295300) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



> 原作：adietxt  
> 網址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295300  
> 原文標題：Fuck, Marry, Kill (or, how Usopp becomes the best matchmaker of the sea without really trying)

１

 **这是个经典游戏。** 乌索普说。 **任何厉害的海贼都至少会玩过一次。** 他说。

山治会说他有80％确定这游戏是乌索普刚刚才编出来的，但就原则上来说，不管乌索普说什么山治总是有80％认为那是他编的。就算娜美带着大大的笑容站在乌索普旁边，手上拿着笔记本和羽毛笔，也没有让乌索普的话变得比较有说服力。

「所以呢，」娜美愉快的重复了乌索普之前的问题，她的笑容实在太美丽太灿烂，跟她接下来的话一点都不搭：「上床，结婚，杀掉。你们选谁？」

２

这个蠢游戏是有规则的。竟然有他妈的 **规则** 。甚至不是世界政府那种他们整天在打破的规则，反正他们是海贼。这些是假如破坏了就得付给娜美一大笔贝里的强硬规则，这在桑尼号的甲板上可是代表了『非常严重』。

在乌索普跟娜美说了之后，她就对这个游戏展现出异常的兴趣，但话说回来，每次她要从某个毫无戒心的可怜家伙（指：索隆）身上敲诈一大笔的时候就是用这个语气，所以也许也没那么异常。

钉在香料柜上，洗碗班表下面的规则如下：

  1. 如果可能，尽量选择团员。
  2. 一个类别只能填一个名字。
  3. 假如能够提出正当理由不选择团员，那就必须选择团员见过、认识，或最基本，听过的人。
  4. 选择是根据客观理由做出的，任何『上床／结婚』都不能被视为代表有兴趣，或追求许可。就是在说你，山治。
  5. 『杀掉』也一样。就是在说你，索隆。
  6. 所有答案都是保密的，一个答案要价五十万贝里，或是上一次抢劫的10％，看哪个比较高。*



*）付款须以现金形式交给娜美。  
  


老实说，这应该一点都不让人惊讶才对。山治觉得他看见她的眼睛变成贝里形状。即使如此他个人还是觉得她美呆了，于是他这么告诉她。

她跟他说，这么做并不会让他得到不用玩游戏的特赦，并期望在这个星期结束前拿到他的答案。

３

根据淘汰法则，山治是第一个受害者──乔巴没有玩游戏，因为他太小了，单纯天真，而且总的来说，他不是人类，索隆睡得像个白痴，路飞似乎还没搞清楚他裤子里那玩意儿除了撒尿以外还有什么用途，其他人则是去探索他们刚刚抵达的岛屿了。

山治在心中默默希望海军会突然攻打过来，这样就可以让娜美和乌索普从这个蠢游戏中分心了。

倒不是说山治想要毁掉这个其实挺无害的消遣──虽然娜美的罚金很可怕。山治对团员犯蠢的行为从来都没有问题，不管是向世界政府宣战，还是狠揍天龙人一顿导致大将来了，这个游戏不管从哪个角度来看都跟疯狂差得远了。他也不觉得自己有能力对娜美说『不』。

只是…他其实 **没有** 答案。

他天生就是个浪漫的人。他喜欢让所有人都开心，办不到的时候，他喜欢让他在乎的所有人开心。他的确是比较偏好… **女性** 的注意，但在芭拉蒂那么多来来去去的客人之中，他从来没有学会怎么挑选最喜欢的。

娜美指着规则二。

乌索普建议他干脆就选索隆『结婚』好了，因为反正他们本来就像老夫老妻一样整天打来闹去。

山治威胁要把乌索普写在『杀掉』下面，并打破规则五，就按照这个顺序。乌索普因为有足够的自我保护意识，立刻闭嘴了。

***

布鲁克从来没听过这个游戏，这让『这个游戏是乌索普编出来的』理论更加有信服力，但到了现在也不可能阻止他们了，于是山治虽然气呼呼的，总归是什么也没说。乌索普明智的保持安静。

布鲁克问娜美如果他把她写在『结婚』下面，愿不愿意让他看内裤。娜美给了他的脑袋一脚。

于是他把索隆写在『结婚』下面。

「什么？」山治目瞪口呆。

「这个嘛，索隆先生是个纪律严明、信誉良好的剑士。」布鲁克解释。「任何优秀的剑士都会是负责任的丈夫。」

这…用剑士语来说大概有道里，或用像索隆那种以又刺又砍代替打招呼的家伙说的语言。随便啦。山治可是 **文明人** ，他才不要费心去 **尝试** 理解。

布鲁克没办法在『杀掉』下面写任何名字。不过，他很好奇有没有人想要选他，毕竟他已经死了，呦齁齁齁，骷髅笑话！

娜美呻吟着给了他的脑袋一脚，再一次。

***

弗兰奇 **有** 听过这个游戏，但他无法确切指出到底是在哪里听到的，于是山治怀疑是从乌索普那里。

弗兰奇也把索隆写在『结婚』下面。弗兰奇 **绝对** 不是山治今天最喜欢的人。

「不要连 **你** 也是。」山治哀号，震惊不已，因为布鲁克已经大概有十亿岁了，所以他认同索隆的原始人价值观是可以理解的，但弗兰奇可是… **未来** 啊。改造人 **实质上** 已经是机器人了。

弗兰奇耸耸肩。「他是个SUPER的家伙，他的战斗很适合写歌，还能够帮忙我搬运造船材料……」

「 **我** 也可以帮你搬运造船材料啊。」山治打岔，接着纳闷自己的人生什么时候变成这样了，竟然在跟索隆竞争当弗兰奇的结婚对象。

「 **而且** ，」弗兰奇继续说。「他不会因为我在晚餐后在餐桌上打嗝就刁难我。」山治的眼睛抽搐了一下。怎么说呢。无论生病或健康，没问题，但打嗝？那就太 **野蛮** 了。

「他是个每星期都会弄坏桑尼栏杆一次的好家伙。」山治指出，改变作战策略。要是他赢不了，至少也要让索隆输。

他的作战策略逆火反弹了，弗兰奇挑起眉毛。「说到这个，昨天弄坏前栏杆的不是 **你** 吗？」

为此弗兰奇把山治写在『杀掉』下面。

山治考虑要再次把栏杆踹断，只因为他可以。

***

罗宾马上就选了索隆作为『结婚』对象，因为啦啦啦武士道理念啦啦啦，是个绅士诸如此类诸如此类，随便啦。山治在脑中为没在听她说话道歉，但要是他必须听美丽的罗宾酱谈论索隆会是个好丈夫，山治会忍不住想反驳的，这可不成。他才不会质疑女士的决定，不管那个决定有多么不理性。毕竟，没有人是完美的──就连罗宾都不是。

她也把索隆写在『杀掉』下面，因为上星期他不小心把那个过于巨大的锻鍊哑铃扔出了瞭望台（那个哑铃实在是大的太没必要了，一定是为了补偿 **某个地方** 的短小），弄坏了她的花圃，于是他又为她倾倒了。罗宾确实是完美。

接着她试着搞清楚，正常弗兰奇和改造人弗兰奇是否算一个人。

「呃，」娜美很困惑。「有差别吗？」

「娜美，」罗宾微微倾身，手拖着下巴，唇上露出神秘的微笑。「手的差别可大了。」

罗宾把改造人弗兰奇写在『上床』下面。

山治眨眨眼。

乌索普做了个鬼脸。

娜美的脸上带着一种幽幽的神情，那种神情通常是男人目睹别的男人胯下遭到重击才会出现。

他们毅然决然决定 **不要多问** ，非常缓慢的退出了房间。

４

最终的结果是：

山治得到了令人飘飘然的一个『上床』（他还没查出是来自谁，而且老实说，考虑到选项只有乌索普、路飞、和娜美，他并不想冒险），罗宾有两票（娜美没对上任何人的视线），改造人弗兰奇得到一票（弗兰奇开口想询问细节，突然自己明白了而涨红了脸，接着闭上了嘴），索隆得到一票（ **恶** ，山治想这么说，但山治够男人，愿意承认索隆 **有资格** 得到那一票，毕竟他整天大秀他的腹肌和手臂，因为他老是毫无理由的不穿上衣。他妈的原始人。）

索隆得到的『结婚』高达 **五票** 。

那基本上是所有的草帽成员了，减去路飞（他大概不知道结婚是什么意思）、乔巴、索隆自己、和山治。

 **他妈的** 搞屁啊。

５

山治屈服了好奇心，付给娜美１０％。

结果是，索隆在『杀掉』下面写了山治。

并不让人意外。该死的，那是这场游戏中最容易预测的答案──天空是蓝的，水是湿的，索隆在『杀掉』下面写山治。随便啦。山治还是没有写完他的答案，但他确定自己也会在『杀掉』下面写索隆。

娜美问他想不想知道索隆在『上床』和『结婚』下面写了谁，山治礼貌的拒绝了，因为他 **不在乎** 索隆想跟随便哪个小姐干那档事，才 **不是** 因为想到这里时他的肚子就会出现古怪的扭搅感， **真的** 。大概是那个总是跟着斯摩格的美丽海军女士吧──好像是叫达斯琪酱。她在的时候索隆总是会怪怪的，即使其他人从来没有注意到过。他对山治来说就像本摊开来的书。

山治没有想第二遍就离开了。

混蛋。

６

他想了第二遍。

想了第三遍。第四遍。他该死的脑子竟然背叛他，第五遍。

等到午餐煮好的时候，索隆和达斯琪已经结婚了，在一座山脚下经营一个小道场，还生了三个戴眼镜的绿头发小鬼，但山治却一点都没办法讨厌他们，因为当他们的山治叔叔做了他们最喜欢的苹果派时，他们的笑容 **简直** 了。

倒不是说有什么需要讨厌的。他是指索隆和达斯琪酱。嗯…索隆不管怎样总是可以讨厌的，因为他是 **索隆** ，山治可能还会调侃他竟然能够得到达斯琪那样的美女的青睐，但总的来说这个想法完全没有哪里不好。反正他们处得很好，大概会花上好几小时讨论那些臭剑和其它尖锐物品，他们的三个孩子会在后院玩耍，前面就是美丽的蓝色大海，西下的太阳在他们的道场木制墙壁上画下温暖的背景。

他眨眨眼，他的思绪列车出了车祸，脱轨撞进旁边的断崖。

他再眨眨眼，很好。

操他大爷的，他有 **麻烦** 了。

７

「海军！」乌索普在瞭望台上大叫，山治醒了过来，眼睛还朦胧着，三艘军舰包围着桑尼号，大砲已经上膛对准了他们。

 **许愿得小心啊** ，他想这么跟过去的自己说。

他冲到甲板上面对敌人， **卧槽** ，他很确定这个宇宙很喜欢找新方式折磨他，因为他在最大的那艘军舰上看到了斯摩格。

如果斯摩格来了，那就表示……

「操。」索隆在他身边咕哝，山治只需要跟着他的视线就能看见达斯琪正走到斯摩格旁边。索隆 **当然** 会马上就注意到她。三艘军舰上大约有一千名海军，索隆第一个看见的却是她。太好了。棒透了。这绝对是个可以告诉他们三个绿发孩子的浪漫故事。

可恶。他的脑袋真的得不要再去想这个孩子的事了。他考虑要不要去找乔巴检查一下。

结果显示，一千个嗜血海军成功让他分心不再去想索隆和达斯琪的想像小孩，山治很快就迷失在战斗的节奏中，几乎是在享受。他踢中一个海军的后脑勺，施展了一个回旋踢干掉另外十个，再跳到一边去躲过一枪……

却发现自己正面对上了达斯琪。

「黑足…」达斯琪立刻摆出战斗架式，但山治速度更快。

在他反应过来之前，他就已经踢开保护她的两个海军，抬起右腿挡住她的刀，直接踩着把刀 **插入** 她脑袋旁边的船舱，有效的将她钉在墙上。山治不踢女人，也永远不会伤害女人，但使用她周围的一切都算公平，他几乎要为自己的原则找漏洞感到内疚了。

但他得这么做。他 **一定** 要。她是海军，他们的敌人，是个威胁。而且…有件事他必须知道。

他想都没想就脱口而出。「上床，结婚，杀掉。你会选谁？」

达斯琪愣住了。「什么？」

他觉得自己脸红了，但他认为到现在还想避免丢脸早就已经太迟了，于是他说：「在所有草帽团员中。如果你非选不可，你会选跟谁上床、结婚和杀掉？」

达斯琪瞇起眼睛，更用力的拉扯想把刀拔出来。「你在开玩笑吗，海贼？」

但山治比她更强。他将她的刀往墙壁踩得更深。「很抱歉，小姐，但这种事我是不会开玩笑的。」

达斯琪的表情很明显透露她在纳闷自己到底是做了什么人生选择，才会沦落到如此境界，这种情绪山治很能体会。「好吧，操 **你** 的，海贼。我会选择杀 **你** 。」

很公平，山治心想。「那结婚呢？」

她张开嘴，成功制止自己再冒出至少三句脏话，接着脸变成了一种很有趣的红色。

她低声咕哝了答案。

「谁，达斯琪酱？」

「不要叫我达斯琪 **酱** 。」她怒吼，大声了一点，接着又变成嘀咕，但这次山治听见了，她害羞又小声的说：「嗯…那个剑士 **的确** 是在庞克哈萨德救了我一命。」

达斯琪的脸更红了，没希望就是没希望，山治是明白的。

这次他脑海中的索隆和达斯琪有 **四个** 孩子，三个女孩和一个男孩，烂透了，他妈的 **太不公平** 了，每个人都想跟索隆结婚，明明他就长着一头蠢绿发，一张蠢脸，什么都蠢。他到底有哪里好了？那个白痴甚至没有 **方向感** 。他才不配得到那么多美丽的女孩，他根本不懂得怎么珍惜她们，像山治那样用爱对待她们。

而且，难道 **她们** 就了解 **他** 吗？毕竟，索隆是个 **笨蛋** ，他大概只有三种表情。没错，山治能读懂他那一副脸抽筋的样子，知道当他碰见强大的对手时，左手会握紧又松开，当他不好意思的时候会揉脖子──那些女孩都不知道这些事。他不认为有任何人知道，那么，如果不了解真正的索隆，她们又怎么能够让他幸福呢？她们会知道当他迷路的时候要怎么找他吗？他们会每天都煮他最爱的食物给他吃吗？她们会像 **山治** 一样爱他吗……

等等。

山治暂停了一下。

然后。

呼吸。

达斯琪开始抗议了，要求他马上把刀还给她，因为她已经回答他荒唐的问题了，但所有的声音听起来都好遥远，因为。

他爱。索隆。

山治吸了口气。再呼出。

他爱 **索隆** 。

他又看见了，那座在山脚下的道场，前面就是美丽的大海，但这次那座道场是属于索隆和 **他** 的，他们的四个孩子中有两个是金发，前面的大海是ALL BLUE。这个幻想是那么的鲜明，因为在某个时间点，那已经成为了他的 **梦想** ，一个如同找到ALL BLUE和见证路飞成为海贼王一般的未来。操，他 **爱上** 索隆了。

「操。」他发自内心感叹。「我爱上索隆了。」

「什么？」达斯琪一脸茫然。山治希望那是因为她在乱七八糟的枪声、刀剑声和尸体落地声中没听到的关系。

他放下长腿，往后退开，还在为自己的发现震惊不已。

达斯琪在困惑的看着他，至少他 **认为** 那是她在做的事，因为他真的没在注意他的四周了。不可能注意的，他刚刚才揭露了自己的一个重大发现，他妈的卧槽啊他 **爱上索隆了** ……

旁边一个海军抓住了这个机会，将刀插进他的肺。

８

他记得的最后一件事，是呼吸困难，他在脑中自嘲，自己一辈子都生活在被无尽无穷的大海环绕的船上，迎来的结局竟然是在地面上窒息而死，真是操蛋的讽刺。他觉得好像看见了金属闪过，索隆愚蠢的绿发和更蠢的脸，表情在愤怒和担忧之间拉扯，就这么一次，山治的名字在他唇中出现…但山治还满确定最后那个是他想像出来的。他就是这样的浪漫傻瓜。

他在乔巴医疗室的熟悉味道中眨着眼醒了过来，混合着药草和香甜的气味很奇妙的让人安心。撑着包满绷带的上半身，他试着坐起来，接着发现了娜美的橘色头发，他的心有种温暖的感觉，但没有蝴蝶乱飞。他发现，自己已经很久没有那种感觉了。

他是真的爱着索隆。操他妈的。

「山治？」在视线终于对上后，娜美匆忙的站了起来。「喔，天啊，你醒了，我得去叫醒乔巴， **乔巴** ──」

「别担心，娜美桑。」他在她跑掉之前及时拉住她的手腕。「我没事。让我们的医生睡一下吧。」

「可是…」她开口，但并没有多抗拒，她再次坐了下来。她轻轻扯了扯他的手──只是个调皮的小动作──但他却感觉那股拉力透过手臂直达胸膛，让他无法克制的大咳起来。

他觉得自己好像把两个肺都咳出来的时候，一杯水碰到了他的嘴唇。他喝了几大口，再深呼吸几次后，才发现娜美在愧疚的不停道歉。「噢天啊，山治君，天啊，对不起。」

他清清喉咙，试着露出最棒的笑容。「请别道歉，娜美桑！像你这样的美丽脸蛋不应该染上不必要的担忧。」

娜美叹了口气，但带着宠溺。「你昏迷了整整一星期。」她捏捏他的肩膀。「让我大惊小怪一下。」

山治震惊的猛转过头，嘴巴大大张开。

「一个星期。」他重复。难怪他觉得浑身僵硬。他本来以为是药的关系，但显然是因为他这次离死神太近了点。

他的目光扫视着医疗室，害怕自己错过了更多重要的细节，像是 **不记得自己人生的整整一星期** 。一切似乎都没有变化，巨大的书架上放满了乔巴整齐排放的医疗书籍，旁边是他的工作桌，更复杂的医疗设备放在房间的角落，就在门旁边。他的视线最终来到了小小的床头柜，还多看了两眼。

索隆的刀──三把都在──靠在床头柜旁边。山治皱起眉；只看到刀却没有主人是很少见的，更少见的是它们竟然这样大剌剌的不在剑士视线内。

「嗯，索隆本来在这里。」娜美在注意到他在看什么后就回答了没问出口的问题。「事实上，他一整个星期都待在你的床边。我们弄了张班表，以防万一你…」娜美停顿了一下，别过头──她的声音是不是抖了一下？「总之，最后根本不需要那张班表，因为索隆不肯离开。固执的男人。他运气还真差，你竟然就在他上厕所的时候醒来；不过他活该，谁叫他在我第一天提议跟他换班的时候凶我。他看起来好像都已经准备好要把剩下的那只眼睛挖出来留在医疗室，好随时看着你，这做法科不科学就别探讨了。」

听着娜美的话，山治又眨了眨眼。他的心口有种奇怪的感觉。他举起手去碰胸膛，感觉很温暖，是从里面传来的。

「其实还满可爱的，他那个鸡妈妈的样子。」娜美继续说，脸上多了一种调皮的微笑。「或者说是，像个担忧的丈夫。」

对此山治想说点什么，但乔巴大概给了他什么很强的药剂，因为他的舌头好重，还有一种很强烈的感觉拉着他再次沉回睡眠中。

视野中出现黑暗，他想都没想就说：「是啊，他会是个好丈夫的。」眼睛已经闭上了，再次看见山脚下的小房子，他咕哝：「我会愿意跟他结婚。」

乔巴的药真是 **太** 强了。

９

山治第二次睁开眼睛时，他的嘴巴干的要命，脑袋还昏昏沉沉的。感觉很像他们开宴会玩得太凶，又喝了太多酒的隔天，但更 **糟** ，因为他记得他跟娜美说的每一个字。

他在考虑请乔巴把他安乐死。

更糟的是，坐在他床边的不是永远美丽永远迷人的娜美，而是在他不小心吐露心声后最不想见到的那个人。他毫不怀疑娜美全部都跟索隆说了──跟所有人都说了──虽然他身体的伤已经差不多复原了，他很确定自己还是有办法因丢脸而死。

他在床上坐起来，挣扎着找借口。「索隆……」

「你差点死了。」索隆在山治能说完话之前就打岔，他握住山治的手。「不准再干那样的事，臭厨子。」

山治盯着他们的手，心想乔巴的药是不是比他以为的还要强。「那对你来说有什么意义？」

索隆耸耸肩。「你知道有什么意义。」他的答案很模糊。

但山治 **不知道** 。索隆在椅子里动来动去，转开头，似乎为自己的行为感到不好意思，让山治不禁心想 **他妈的** 到底发生了什么事。索隆是那种直来直往的家伙，常常不会看气氛乱说话。他不会给出模糊又神秘的答案──那是山治的专利。「什么？」

索隆把手收回去，山治很不高兴的发现他突然觉得自己的手好冷。「你知道的。乌索普白痴游戏的答案。」

噢。对。山治宁可胸口再挨一刀，也不想继续这个话题，所以他做了一件懦弱的事，就是直接从床上 **跳** 起来。「我没心情谈那个。」

但索隆动作更快──山治把自己缓慢的反应怪罪于血管中的药剂──他及时捉住了山治的手腕。「你要去哪？」

「离开。外面。」他用空着的手拍拍口袋，但没找到香菸，毫不意外。操，他需要抽一根。「以防万一你忘了，我已经整整 **一星期** 没离开这个臭房间了。」

「你来真的？」索隆低吼，加重了握着的力道。「你就只有这个要说？你不是花钱买了我的答案吗？娜美跟我说你…难道那个魔女又骗我了……」

「我告诉过你不要那样称呼娜美桑。」他几乎是本能的回应，这个对话的走向让他越来越烦躁。「你他妈的是在说什么，无脑的绿藻头。」

索隆瞪着他，脸上带着奇怪的认真。「你有，还是没有，拿到我在那场蠢游戏中写的答案？」

山治要疯了。索隆真的要把这整件事扔在他脸上吗？现在？即使知道索隆只把他写在『杀掉』下面，山治却仍然想跟他 **结婚** 。心知肚明索隆对他一点兴趣都没有，而且更想跟美丽的海军小姐生四个乖巧有礼的孩子。一定要谈吗？

「你把我写在『杀掉』下面。」他无法克制的大喊。「如果你就是想用这种方式告诉我，你想杀掉我，省省吧。对你的风格来说太迂回了，绿藻头。另外以防万一你想知道，我没费心去问你想跟谁上床。或是结婚。」他别开脸，试着不要被自己的心噎死。「满意了吗？」

索隆的眼睛瞪大得非常可笑，他惊讶的松开了山治的手腕；山治没浪费一秒就一脚踹上他的胸膛。

索隆穿过医疗室的门飞了出去，制造出一声非常让人满意的 **砰磅** ，山治短暂的享受了一下他的胜利，但在索隆没有爬起来后又不情愿的担心了起来。他没有踢 **那么** 用力吧？他往躺在甲板上浑身脏兮兮的男人小跑过去，发现索隆把脸埋在手里，正在歇斯底里的大笑。

「笨厨子。」索隆在山治够近到听得见就说。「你在吃醋吗？」

山治咆哮，而且 **绝对没有** 脸红。「我要杀了你。」

索隆放下手，抬起头，他看起来并不是在嘲笑山治。他看起来很讶异，甚至像是…抱着希望。「你 **真的** 在吃醋。」

山治有大约一千种反击的话可以用，但他什么都没说出来，因为索隆轻轻拉了拉他的手，让他在索隆面前蹲下来。这个姿势让他们的脸靠得非常近，山治却没办法别开视线。

「厨子，」因为山治什么也没说，索隆便开口。「娜美说你选我当『结婚』对象。是真的吗？」

山治拒绝回答，但他转开视线且脸红的像个十四岁青少年的样子对索隆来说大概就足够了。索隆笑了，加重了握着山治手腕的力道，把他拉进一个吻里。

山治的人生转折必须少一点，不然他就会在年纪轻轻的二十一岁就心脏病发英年早逝了。

他们分开后，索隆没有退开；他将两人的额头靠在一起，又大又温暖的手掌盖着山治的后颈。索隆红通通的脸上带着大大的笑容，只有在这个剑士看到他喜欢的酒、或是赢了一场特别艰苦的战斗时，山治才会看见那种笑容，或者──山治开始明白了，他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰乱跳像是要逃出来似的──显然，当索隆非常， **非常** ，开心的时候也会出现。想到 **山治** 就是让索隆的脸上出现那种笑容的原因……

「我选你当『结婚』对象，笨蛋。」索隆说，但那句笨蛋却没有什么污辱性质，毕竟那个蠢兮兮的笑容硬是不肯离开他的脸。「我 **全部** 都写你，厨子。杀掉，上床，结婚──全部都是。因为就是你把我搞得一团糟──你这白痴、愚蠢、烦人、 **迟钝** 的臭厨子。」他又讨了一个吻，纯洁又轻柔，速度也太快了，只在山治唇上留下一点刺刺的感觉。「我爱着你啊。」

那些字句撞击着山治的肋骨，他的心脏威胁着要冲出来。脸好烫，他想转开头，但索隆的双手温柔的捧着他的脸，心不在焉的用拇指爱抚山治的脸颊。

「你会是个烂到极点的丈夫。」山治告诉他，因为索隆也许是他的挚爱──这个想法会让他的心脏少跳几拍──他还是不会放过任何一次捉弄索隆的机会。

「是啊。」索隆只是简单的同意，轻轻笑着。「但我会是 **你的** 烂到极点的丈夫。」

山治找不到理由反驳他，心脏在胸口砰砰乱跳，他靠过去要了另一个吻。

10

由众人一致决定，带着厚重的马赛克，并把『上床』换成『睡觉』后，他们认为乔巴年纪够大，也够像人类，所以可以知道那个游戏是怎么回事。

「你们终于决定把我包含在游戏内我一点都不高兴，混蛋！」乔巴开心的扭动，小蹄子兴奋的拍在一起。

他选索隆一起『睡觉』。字面上的。乔巴觉得索隆是个很棒的枕头，而且是个很优秀的睡觉伙伴，因为他不会乱动。

乔巴看着『结婚』嘟起了嘴。

「我还是不太了解人类结婚的概念。」他解释他的沉默。「人类的婚姻包含太多因素了。我们驯鹿在找伴侣的时候，只会看谁有能力提供食物。」

彷彿接到信号般，索隆在这个时候将一条大鱼扔上甲板。鱼的肚子上带着三条砍痕，整整齐齐切开了鳃。

乔巴选了索隆当『结婚』对象。

山治抑制着用头去撞主桅杆的冲动，之后也没能成功是因为索隆靠了过去，从他那里偷了个吻，有效的挡住了他的去路。

混蛋。史上 **最** 烂的丈夫。


End file.
